User talk:Thepersonyouleastexpect
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MusicLover3820 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 03:42, January 8, 2011 Hi! I'm Becca, welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, want to talk, or want me to show you around the wiki, leave a message on my talk page! Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 23:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. Ask if you need help with anything. LongClawTiger 04:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I wasn't here when you were on this wiki before, but welcome back Songbird1! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 23:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I missed you! Wondered if you'd be back :) [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 03:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! You hate justin beiber? 2/3 of her song 2 to 3 words repeat,1/4 about girls he cant seem to get the rest actual lyrics song. I love Drew by the way wish you wont make her so bad... Karikamiya 09:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) hey, uh, no offense, but why are you making all these character pages? I don't see them in any stories of yours... unless you wanted to make the pages first and then write the stories. I was just wondering, so don't think me to be rude.... Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 22:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Um...I'm not trying to be rude or anythin'... But you're using an awfully lot of my character names. I've seen Kayla, Zoe, Evangeline, oh, and Jesabell. Changing one letter in the name doesn't make it different. And then you have a daughter of Mnemosyne...It's like seriously? I'm not sure if it's just a coincidence or something...but...~Sigh~ Lenobia Nikki Nelson A7x Freak 14:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It's Okie It's okie, I was just wondering if it was a cowinkiedink or if you were purposly copying my stuff, But I don't own the names or anything so you don't have to change them or anything ^_^ Sincerely, Lenobia Nikki Nelson A7x Freak late welcome my little late welcome to the wiki. the ironic thing is, you have been here only 20 days, 've been here since late last year, and somehow you have at least one hundred more edits than me! odd. hopefully we could do a collab in the future AuRon The Drakethe outcast 21:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) eh, but the wiki is in a slow period, like the medivial ages, but i'm sure things are going to be booming again. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russellthe outcast 16:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) all you need is a OC, understand outline of plot (see the talk page) and come to the meeting at 7:30 at Eastern standered time, figure out what timezone you are in and meet there EST (eastern standered time) for plot meeting.AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 19:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) today, AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 19:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) You can also make images from lunaii dollmaker. If you look at the coding of my signature, you can copy it and customize it as your own. [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 20:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) to convert your time zone, use a world time calculator. don't try it by yourself unless you exactly what to do (I know I don't know the equation.). AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 20:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) btw, congrats on the 400 edits. im making a blog post on For the Record for you to input your ideas and suggestions to edit. the page for ideas and suggestions is in my blogs. Jade Macintosh, daughter of Athena 00:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) THIS FING BETTER WORK!!!! :( Jade Macintosh, daughter of Athena 00:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC) YAY!! IT DID!! Testing #2- Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 04:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking DW, mainly becuase I renember when I was a little kid and we used to live a hour away from orlando :D but I agree with tiger on that it needs to be edited a bit! AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 19:23, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but i'm just asking are you copying my characters? Like the daughter of persephone and janus? Its not that I'm angry or anything, its fine, but i'm just asking. Don't think i'm being rude or mean or something like that.By the way, I like the adventures of skye evergreen. :) غليد نيكول، ابنة أثينا 02:42, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Status update on my proposals: Just wanted to point you to my blog post -----> User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization (literally) because I saw you online and active. ^_^ Matortheeternal 05:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Just saying I just thought of it now but we have alot in common we both hate justin beiber and miley Cirus and we both love Evanessence ...by the way I like your stories can you read and comment mine too? I would love to kidnapped Percy Jackson and live at Crazy street Karikamiya 13:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you attending a chinese school ?cause we should be in school at this time or your classes have ended?or something ......How about we made a story?the two of us working together? just asking.........Karikamiya 05:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It's OK, really. Oh, and your welcome for liking skye. غليد نيكول، ابنة أثينا 01:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm kind of late on this but.... Well I guess they say "better late than never"... so here goes... I started looking for pages to categorize because I wanted to finally start doing what I've been talking about, so I run across these pages by a user Songbird1, check to see if the user is active, find that she hasn't been online since April 2010, and then consequently go about adding categories to her pages (because she appeared inactive). As I added categories to her pages I began to see a consistent pattern where you were the last editor, and I began to have a growing fear that the case may be that you are Songbird1. Then I got a message from SallyPerson on my talk page, confirming my fear - you are indeed Songbird1. D: I instantly realized my terrible mistake and tried to make up for it by fixing the whole Songbird1 category cluster-confusion I created. In doing so I corrected the pages I had edited to be in Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect. I'm terribly sorry for not asking for your permission before editing your pages, as I promised I would do for all users. I hope that you feel no animosity towards me for doing so. If it means anything now, I would love to continue to categorize your pages and if you would give me your permission I will do so. Best regards and apologies, Matortheeternal 01:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Hey I thought you'll like this please tell me your comment "Justin Beiber killed?" Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 11:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I love your stories. Keep it up! -lao123 (sorry I'm on iPod, so I can't sign)